


How does one draw

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Hello.HaveArt.Or something.





	How does one draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Every Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503800) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/173606231612/a-gift-based-on-after-every-sunday-by>

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go ;3


End file.
